


A New Form

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, chimera winry au, kimblee is never mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: A regular afternoon goes wrong as Winry Rockbell and her dog disappear from home.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 2





	A New Form

Winry sat in her bedroom, holding her bedsheets in one hand, stroking her loyal dog with the other. Den was asleep, her tail gently thumping on the bed.

“You’re so sweet when you’re asleep.” She whispered. The dog twitched a hind leg as if she heard her owner.

“Not like when you’re awake. So loud and annoying.” She continued, joking.

“Winry!” A call from downstairs interrupted her conversation with her dog.

“Coming Granny!” She responded, sliding off the bed carefully so as to not wake the dog.

Winry arrived downstairs, greeting her Granny as she stopped inside the room.

“It’s time for food, huh?” Winry asked upon her grandmother almost immediately handing her a bowl of stew.

“Den has food, right?” Pinako asked, setting her bowl down as Winry checked. 

“No, I’ll get her some.”

Winry walked to the bag of dog food in the corner of the room, lifting the half-empty bag over to the bowl, pouring it til it was filled, making sure Den had water as well.

“I’ll go get her.” Winry said. 

The sound of glass breaking was heard upstairs, followed by yelping and claws on the floor.

“Den!” Winry dashed upstairs, ignoring her Granny’s cries for her to not run up the stairs.

When Winry arrived, she nearly tripped on the last step. 

She looked up in horror.

A tall, white-suited man was standing by her window, holding her dog by the collar. Den was unconscious, hanging limply by his side.

“Ah, I was hoping I would find the owner. You know, your dog wouldn’t shut up.”

“Winry, what’s going on up there?” Her Granny called from downstairs.

“Stay down there, Granny!” Winry responded.

“What are you doing with her?” Winry faced the man again, who lifted his arms, hands sparking. He blasted her before she could move, slamming her into the wall next to her door, nearly breaking the wood. Winry weakly looked up, her blond hair soon having a dark red spot on the back.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the man approaching her, the clicking of his shoes fading away.

Ed and Al arrived at the Rockbell residence in the dead of the night, disturbed by the call they received from Pinako before they headed off.

According to her, someone had broken in the home from a window upstairs, attacking Den and Winry before leaving with her granddaughter and her dog in tow.

The brothers were anxious as they were filled in, immediately running outside to search for clues.

Cold. 

Wherever she was, it was cold.

She sat up, feeling the back of her head. Her hand was met with bandages.

Opening her eyes, she immediately realized something was wrong.

She had the snout of a dog on her face!

Winry snapped up and off the bed she was on, grabbing her muzzle with dog-like hands.

Where was Den??

She glanced around the room, seeing the nearby empty dog bed confirming her worst fear.

Winry had been turned into a chimera, using her dog.

She stumbled back to her bed, nearly sitting on her new tail.

Winry studied her new form, as much as she hated it.

Her skin was covered in black and white fur, wiry on her left arm. It was also stiff at times, due to the bones being fused with Den’s automail leg. Her left leg was lacking in paw pads as well, but still had claws. Winry’s other hand did have paw pads, though. Her ears were more dog-like, still with Winry’s piercings in them. Winry’s tail was sliding back and forth against the cold metal slab she had woken up on, without any input from its new owner. 

Winry folded her arms, head snapping to the sound of shoes clicking nearby. That sound was familiar… the same clicking sound from back at home.

She shot up, stumbling from her lack of being used to her new dog legs.

“It’s you! What did you do to me?” Winry demanded, a dog growl emitting from her.

The man smirked. “You’re a good friend of the Elric’s, aren’t you?”

Winry’s now blank white eyes widened, grabbing the slab, her claws clicking on the metal.

“W-what are you going to do to them?” She asked, the growl being replaced with a soft whimper.

The man approached her, causing the chimera to back up.

“Currently? I’m not going to do anything with them. In the future, yes, but not at the moment.”

In a quick movement, the man had grabbed her shirt with one hand, clamping her muzzle shut before she could bite him with sharp teeth, using his other hand to do so.

“However,” his voice was now dark. “While I cannot physically harm the brothers, I can do other things to them.”

He shoved her back, knocking the girl down onto the floor. She pulled herself up, staring at the man in disbelief.

“It’s about me, isn’t it?”

“Clever.”

Winry’s shirt was grabbed once again, and the man threw her into the other side of the room, once again blasting her with his alchemy, and knocking her out.

Ed was preparing to exit the Rockbell home to start another day of looking for his best friend.

But, the search wasn’t necessary today, as when Ed opened the door, he looked down to see… Winry?

He dragged her inside, calling for Al to get some help. Al arrived and helped him lift up Winry onto the table. Al tried to wake her up, while Ed ran off upstairs to tell Pinako.

“Winry?” Came a soft, hollow voice from beside her. Winry’s eyes opened slightly, the blurry form of Alphonse staring down at her with his glowing eyes.

She sat up, rubbing her head.

“Al? Al, I had the craziest dream. I was taken by a man in a white suit and fused with Den into… into…” Winry stuttered and trailed off. It didn’t take long for her to realize that it was reality.

“Winry?” A voice called, her grandmother had entered the room.

She approached the two, putting a hand on the fur covered arm.

The weight of the situation had hit the new chimera. Tears began to flow from her eyes, her gaze unfocused, but was on Ed.

Those eyes were familiar, of course. Winry’s eyes looked like Nina’s.

Winry stood up, stumbling, over to Ed, wrapping her arms around Ed, burying her face into his shirt, sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is a little short but later ones ill make longer


End file.
